


Fallen

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur falls off a ladder and Merlin is about to freak out





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> As if things weren’t shaky and uncertain enough already, my dad fell off a ladder today. Or rather, the ladder slipped off the roof it was leaned against and he took a fall with it. He’s at the hospital right now and I hope he will be okay, but he’s 80 and stubborn, so all good thoughts and vibes directed his way are highly appreciated. Thank you.
> 
> He's back home and had a dozen guardian angels protecting him. Nothing broken, not even a concussion. He has a nasty cut on his forehead, a few scrapes and is a giant walking bruise. Thanks for your good thoughts. further healing vibes are still very welcome.

Merlin was only functioning at the moment. He had been busy inside the house while Arthur had been on a quest to clean the rain pipe around the house. There had been a bit of a heated discussion as Merlin never liked when Arthur climbed on high ladders and Arthur being adamant that they didn’t need to call someone to do it, he liked working around the house.

After putting some finishing touches on some of the tinctures he had been mixing and brewing, Merlin was just about to check on Arthur’s plans for lunch when the doorbell rang. His heart stopped when he was greeted by the image of Arthur lying on the floor, bleeding from a cut on his forehead, his head on a pillow and already being brought into a recovery position by the neighbours.

“Arthur! What happened?” His heart almost stopped.

Arthur tried to smile at him while the neighbours explained that they saw how the ladder had slipped away, Arthur had held on to the ladder and together they were falling onto the hard ground. 

Carl from across the street had already called for an ambulance which rushed into the street that very moment. 

Merlin felt helpless as the paramedics checked on Arthur, who luckily hadn’t been unconscious and could answer all their questions. Before his knees could give way, Mia from next door, guided him towards the stairs and they sat down together, only for Merlin to jump up again when the paramedic asked some things. 

The blood…so much blood in the entrance. Merlin’s stomach turned.

“If I hadn’t told him not to do it!”

Mia squeezed his shoulder and when the emergency physician arrived, they head the paramedic tell him “Patient is conscious and responsive, he can move arms and legs and has no major back pain. Says his knee hurts. We cancelled the helicopter.”

Merlin drew a shuddered breath and watched as they put Arthur on a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. “I’m coming along!”

“There is no space for a passenger, Mr. Pendragon.”

“Emrys. But…”

“We’ll take him to the hospital and run a few checks. They might keep him overnight. You can pack a few things he might need and come to the hospital later. No need to rush, there is nothing you can do at the moment as they are waiting for CT and Xray and everything.”

Merlin just nodded. The blood was rushing in his ears and he couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. 

“I’ll take you,” Mia’s husband Mike said. “You’re not going alone.”

While the doctor still talked to Merlin, Carl and Mia had already started to hose the entrance area to remove the blood. 

The next hour went by in a blur as Merlin packed a few of Arthur’s things into a bag and then Mike was already there to take him. His stomach was aching and his thoughts were reeling. Merlin barely heard Mike’s babble and was grateful that the man didn’t expect answers.

They rushed through the hospital when they learned that Arthur had already been brought to a room. 

With beating heart, Merlin opened the door.

Arthur was in his bed, pale and with a huge plaster on his forehead, but he was smiling when he saw him.

“Arthur!” In no time, Merlin made his way over. “How are you feeling?”

“Don’t worry, I’m okay. I’m sure I can go home now, don’t know what the fuss is about.”

For a moment, Merlin threw him a look before he realized that Arthur was probably doped up pretty good. He talked to him, barely able to hide his anger about the question why Arthur hadn’t left this job to the pros, unpacked the bag and then sat down next to his bed.

Carefully, he reached for Arthur’s hand and gently stroked the back with the pad of his thumb.

“This was one of my best landings!” Arthur grinned at him.

“Yeah, don’t want to witness the others if this was you best one.” Merlin couldn’t help but saying. The image of Arthur lying in his blood came back again and again. 

After a while where Merlin told Artur that they had the best neighbours in the world, he felt Arthur looking at him.

“Arthur? Are you alright? Should I call a nurse? Is there anything you need?”

Arthur leaned back even more into the pillow, smiled at Merlin and went “Chocolate. I definitely need chocolate.”

Merlin smiled and nodded. Even thought Arthur’s chocolate intake was a constant topic of discussion in their house, he didn’t care. Arthur would get all the chocolate he wanted from now on.


End file.
